Reto: Lucy
by RDzone4
Summary: Sting Eucliffe es uno de los magos más poderosos de Sabertooth y eso nadie lo duda... pero lo que muchos no saben es que tiene un pequeño detalle a la hora de conquistar chicas; es más tímido que un gatito. Gajeel y Rogue deciden ponerle un reto; conquistar a la maga celestial de FT. Esta será una noche que no olvidaran. "- Fro piensa que esto acabara mal" StiLu.


**Este Fic StiLu o Sticy es dedicado a "****_Estefani75_****" por su apoyo en mi Fic "Es un adiós"…**

**Muchas gracias… espero te guste!¡* **

**¡Lo hice con mucho cariño!**

**¡GRACIAS DE TODO CORAZÓN POR TU APOYO! T.T**

**Si lo han sospecho acertaron... soy demasiado sentimental... DEMASIADO T.T**

**.**

**.**

**= Esta historia es un final alternativo del baile que se realizó en celebración de Fairy Tail por haber ganado el Daimatou Enbu. =**

* * *

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo la trama de la historia**

Narración

- **_Dialogo_**

**"Pensamiento"**

**_Cambio de escena_**

* * *

"_Los sueños y el amor no tienen respuesta, así que comencemos hoy mismo, como "usualmente" somos"_

* * *

_**RETO: LUCY**_

**.**

- **_Gajeel-san ¡Vamos a beber!_** – se escuchaba una voz masculina muy alegre.

- **_¡Si! ¡Bebamos Gajeel-san!_** – otra voz un tanto chillona sonó seguido de la primera.

- **_¡Tks! Eres un sinvergüenza, ¿lo sabias?_** – contesto otra voz masculina.

- **_Fro piensa lo mismo_** – una voz suave y chillona sonó cerca de ellos

- **_Así es él_** – contesto otra voz masculina.

- **_¡No sean amargados!_** – respondió la primera voz era un joven rubio de ojos azules que se encontraba bebiendo un poco de vino en una copa.

- **_¡Sting-kun solo quiere festejar!_** – les dijo la voz chillona, era un gato de color rojo. Pero esta vez no recibieron respuesta, solo miradas aburridas.

- **_¡A-BU-RRI-DOS!_** – les dijo el rubio a los dos azabaches - **_¡Vamos lector sigamos buscando a Natsu-san para celebrar con él!_** – le dijo con una sonrisa el rubio al gato.

- **_¡SI! ¡Busquemos a Natsu-san!_** – grito emocionado el gatito rojo mientras comenzaban a caminar en busca del peli-rosa. Los dos azabaches y la gatita verde solo miraban como el rubio y el gato rojo se alejaba.

- **_Sí que cambio su personalidad_** – dijo un azabache de nombre Gajeel, el otro azabache lo miro.

- **_En Sabertooth no conocíamos el significado de compañerismo y amistad…_** – giro su mirada hacia donde se encontraba el rubio que giraba su cabeza en todos lados en busca del peli-rosa - **_pero fue gracias a ustedes que lo aprendimos, de ahora en adelante un nuevo Sabertooth iniciara, con Sting como maestro_** – dijo esto último con una sonrisa y vio como el rubio parecía que había encontrado a alguien y se desaparecía entre la multitud.

- **_Geehee…_** - solo contesto el azabache.

* * *

- **_EHHHHHH~ ¡No veo a Natsu-san en ningún lado!_** – decía el rubio mientras giraba su cabeza en todos lados, su pequeño amigo felino lo imitaba.

- **_¿Sera que ya se fue Natsu-san?_** – le pregunto Lector. El rubio se quedó pensando un rato mientras miraba a las personas que bailaban, entonces vio una cara familiar.

- **_Ya se Lector. Preguntémosle a la novia de Natsu-san_** – le dijo el rubio mientras comenzaba a caminar, el gato solo lo siguió.

* * *

- **_¿Te vas a comer todo eso?_** – le pregunto una rubia a un peli-negro.

- **_Si_** – contesto con simpleza.

- **_¡Gray-sama puede comer todo lo que él quiera!_** – le dijo con una cara enfadada una peli-azul a la rubia quien solo sonreía con nerviosismos - **_¡Y él siempre se verá sexi para Juvia!_** – dijo esto último con dos corazones en sus ojos mientras miraba al peli-negro.

- **_Por cierto Lucy, ¿has visto a flamitas?_** – le pregunto el peli-negro, ignorando el comentario de la peli-azul.

- **_Yo tampoco lo he visto. Es extraño que él se pierda todo esta comida_** – dijo la rubia pensativa – **_iré a caminar un momento_** – les aviso la rubia. El peli-negro solo asintió mientras que la peli-azul la ignoro y continúo admirando como el peli-negro comía.

La rubia caminaba tranquilamente mientras miraba en todos lados, observando como los magos y demás personas bailaban, platicaban, comían y festejaban – **_como si la batalla contra los dragones hubiera pasado hace mucho tiempo _**– susurro la rubia mientras en su mente pasaba todo lo sucedido durante las primeras horas de la madrugada del día 7 de Julio. Sacudido su cabeza desmesuradamente tratando de eliminar esos pensamientos – **_No debo de pensar en eso_** – dijo con una sonrisa un tanto melancólica - **_¿en qué estaba?_** – se preguntó a sí misma.

- **_Hola novia de Natsu-san_** – escuchó una voz masculina detrás de ella, giro su cuerpo para ver de quien se trataba, y vio al rubio Dragón Slayer Blanco de Sabertooth.

- **_H-Hola… Sting, ¿cierto?_** – le dijo mientras sonreía tímidamente.

- **_Si_** – le contesto el rubio con una sonrisa.

- **_¡HOLA! ¡Yo soy Lector! Pero puedes decirme Lector-sama_** – le dijo el gato con orgullo, la rubia lo miro incrédula de lo que le decía, mientras que el rubio lo miro con un leve tic en su ojo.

- **_Deja de decir tonterías_** – le dijo el rubio mientras le daba un golpe en la cabeza **_– disculpa a Lector, a veces le gusta hablar de más._**

- **_E-Esta bien, me recuerda a Happy_** – les dijo la rubia mientras sonreía nerviosamente.

- **_El compañero de Natsu-san, ¿cierto?_** – le contesto con una gran sonrisa el rubio.

- **_¡AYE!_** – le contesto la rubia igual que el DS.

**_- Sabes ¿Dónde está Natsu-san?_** – le pregunto Sting mientras miraba en todas direcciones en busca de una cabellera rosa.

- **_Lo hemos buscado para que celebre con nosotros pero no lo encontramos_** – le informo el gato rojo.

- **_No lo hemos visto_** – le dijo la rubia imitando al rubio – **_es extraño que él se pierda tanta comida_** – le dijo un tanto extrañada.

- **_Ha…_** - se rio el DS Blanco – **_si es extraño, en especial porque se nota que es un glotón._**

- **_Jajaja~, cierto, cierto _**– le dijo la rubio mientras reía.

- **_Etto…_** - comenzó a balbucear el rubio, Lucy lo miro confundido – **_quiero pedirte una disculpa en nombre de la señorita y de Sabertooth por cómo nos comportamos con ustedes durante el Daimatou Enbu _**– le dijo mientras hacia una leve reverencia.

- **_¡SI LO SENTIMOS MUCHO!_** – dijo Lector haciendo también una reverencia como el rubio. Lucy solo los miro con nerviosismos.

- **_N-N-NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO ES NECESARIO QUE SE DISCULPEN_** – le dijo la rubia mientras miraba en todas direcciones para ver si los estaban viendo - **_¡E-ERA UNA COMPETENCIA! ¡ERA NORMAL QUE FUERAMOS ENEMIGOS!_** – le dijo con nerviosismo, ambos dejaron de hacer la reverencia y la miraron extrañados por su reacción.

**_- Pero aun así, creo que nos excedimos_** – le dijo el rubio mientras fruncía el ceño.

- **_E-Esta bien… no guardamos rencor_** – le dijo la rubia un tanto más tranquila.

- **_De acuerdo, novia Natsu-san_** – le dijo el rubio con una sonrisa.

- **_¿Novia de Natsu?_** – repitió confundida la rubia - **_¡P-PARA NADA! ¡ÉL Y YO NO SOMOS NOVIOS! ¡SOLO SOMOS NAKAMAS!_** – le contesto la rubia alterada y completamente roja.

- **_¿En serio? _**– le contesto el rubio confundido.

- **_Como siempre los veíamos juntos, pensamos…_**

- **_¡PERO NO ES ASI!_** – le grito la rubia interrumpiendo a Lector.

**_- D-De acuerdo no es para que te pongas así_** – le dijo el rubio – **_entonces ¿cuál es tu nombre?_**

-**_ Lucy_** – le contesto con una sonrisa tranquila.

- **_Lucy _**– repitió el DS Blanco – **_lindo nombre_** – le dijo con una sonrisa de lado, la rubia se sonrojo levemente – **_pero te gusta Natsu-san, ¿cierto?_** – le dijo con una sonrisa de lado.

- **_¡QUE NO!_** – contesto la rubia completamente roja.

- **_JAJAJAJA~, entones porque te pones roja_** – le dijo divertido el mago de Sabertooth. Lucy frunció el ceño.

- **_¡Molestoso! _**– le dijo la rubia mientras giraba su cara hacia otro lado indignada de ser la burla de un rubio desconocido.

- **_Jajaja, pero no es para que te enojes_** – le dijo el rubio mientras reía – **_te ves más bonita cuando sonríes _**- Lucy se puso más roja que el cabello de Erza – **_además me alegra_** – dijo el rubio mientras la miraba directo a los ojos, ella solo lo miro confundida.

- **_¿Qué te alegra?_** – le pregunto la rubia confundida. El gato rojo sentía como que estaba de más entonces a lo lejos vio al gato azul de Natsu-san **"Es momento de que me vengue por el golpe Sting-kun"** pensó con malicia Lector.

- **_Sting-kun voy a ir con el compañero de Natsu-san, Happy. Para conocerlo mejor_** – le dijo el gatito rojo.

- **_¿Q-Qué? ¡Lector no tienes por qué irte!_** – le dijo el rubio un tanto alterado, llamando la atención de Lucy.

- **_Si tengo_** – le dijo el gato mientras sonreía con malicia - **_Fue un gusto conocerte Lucy-san_** – le dijo el gatito mientras se despedía y comenzaba a caminar hacia donde se encontraba Happy junto con la gatita blanca y el gato negro que parece osito **"Lector traidor"** pensó el rubio con furia.

- **_Adiós Lector_** – le dijo la rubia mientras miraba como el gatito se dirigía hacia donde estaba Happy – **_Entonces… _**- le dijo la rubia mientras giraba su cabeza para mirar nuevamente al rubio.

- **_¿Q-Q-Qué cosa?_** – le pregunto el rubio confundido y muy nervioso, Lucy solo suspiro con cansancio **"Sera ¿qué todos los Dragones Slayers son tan despistados?"** se preguntó a sí misma.

- **_Dijiste que te alegraba, ¿por qué?_** – le dijo la rubia mientras lo miraba confundido.

- **_Ah eso… hahaha_** – el rubio comenzó a reírse con nerviosismo, todo el valor que tenía hasta hace unos momentos se esfumo junto con Lector, agacho su cabeza para intentar ocultar su nerviosismo sin tener mucho éxito – **_m-m-m-m-me alegra q-que… que_** – Lucy solo miraba como el rubio se trababa y comenzaba a sudar y se veía muy nervioso **"¿Q-Qué le pasa? ¡SE SONROJO! ¡¿POR QUÉ ESTA NERVIOSO!?" **pensaba Lucy extrañada y alterada por el comportamiento del rubio que tenía enfrente – **_qu-que… tú… tú…_**

- **_Yo ¿Qué?_** – le pregunto impaciente por la respuesta, el rubio alzo su mirada y vio como ella lo mira directo, se puso aún más nervioso por su mirada, comenzó a sentir que alucinaba ya que veía un brillo alrededor de la rubia que hacía que se viera aún más hermosa **"M-Maldición…. No puedo"** pensaba el rubio mientras sentía que comenzaba a asfixiarse.

- **_Adiós_** – le dijo el rubio y desapareció en una nube de humo. Lucy se quedó pasmada por la reacción del rubio.

- **_¿Q-Qué sucedió?_** – se preguntó a si misma sin entender que había sucedido.

- **_¡Hey! ¡Lucy que le hiciste a Sting que salió corriendo!_** – le pregunto una voz masculina sacando de sus pensamientos a la rubia, ella se giró y vio a Gray, Erza y Wendy que llegaban hasta ella.

- **_¿EH? Y-Yo no le hice nada, de un momento a otro comenzó a actuar extraño y luego se fue corriendo _**– le dijo Lucy aun confundida.

- **_¿Estas segura? No lo ofendiste o algo así_** – le pregunto Erza.

- **_No…_** - le dijo ella – **_Y-Yo no le dije nada para ofenderlo… creo_** – dijo esto último como un susurro.

* * *

El rubio corría como si su vida dependiera de ello, cuando sintió que estaba lo suficientemente lejos de la rubia se detuvo para tomar aire.

- **_E-Eso estuvo cerca_** – se dijo para sí mismo **"Que bueno que nadie me vio"** pensó con alivio el mago.

- **_Hey Sting ¿Qué te sucedió haya?_** – le hablo una voz muy conocida sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

- **_¿EH? ¿A-A qué te refieres?_** – le pregunto haciéndose el que no sabía.

- **_Geehee, no te hagas te vimos como la conejita te puso nervioso y saliste corriendo_** – le dijo con malicia el Dragón Slayer del Hierro.

- **_N-No sé a qué se refieren _**– contesto mientras miraba a otro lado.

- **_Sting es tímido con las chicas cuando esta solo_** – le dijo el azabache de Sabertooth al azabache de Fairy Tail.

- **_Fro piensa lo mismo_** – dijo la gatita verde.

- **_¡CÁLLATE ROGUE! ¡ES MENTIRA! ¡ES MENTIRA!_** – gritaba Sting en defensa de la acusación de Rogue.

- **_Así que… tímido, Geehee_** – se burló Gajeel.

- **_¡No es cierto!_** – dijo el rubio mientras giraba su cabeza para ocultar su nerviosismo.

- **_Pruébalo_** – le dijo el Dragón Slayer de Fairy Tail en modo de reto.

- **_¿Cómo?_** – le contesto retadoramente el rubio aceptando el desafío, ya que no aceptaría que su imagen se viniera abajo solo con ese pequeño detalle. Los dos azabaches se miraron con complicidad, el rubio trago grueso arrepintiéndose de haber aceptado el reto.

- **_Fro piensa que esto acabara mal_** – dijo la gatita al ver la mirada de los dos azabaches.

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Tal vez se pregunte... por que no actualizo mis otros Fic... como "La desaparición de Lucy" o "Es un Adiós" o "HpC FT: Amarillo y Blanco"**

**Bueno muy sencillo se me perdió mi USB donde tenia los adelanto... y no sé hasta cuando volveré a reescribirlo... así que tomare una breve pausa y comenzare a subir One-shot o Fic con pocos capítulos sobre otras historias...**

**En fin espero les guste... en especial a ti Estefani 75**

**.**

**Me despido**

**Peace and Love 3**

**Author: rbChiby RD**


End file.
